


We & Us

by Chatterbox73



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox73/pseuds/Chatterbox73
Summary: This story is based off the ukai x y/n text series on my TikTok,disclaimer I don't own haikyuu or any of the haikyuu characters,also the title of this FanFiction is name after a song: we & us by Moira Dela Torra,This story may contain, angst, fluff, some spice and mature themes.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. The Introduction to y/n and meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: y/n (reader) is female, however if there are some men and non-binary people reader this let me know, I’ll change it and make y/n GN... also I think I should say that y/n’s family situation is mostly based off of my own upbringing.

Y/n l/n: your name, last name  
Current age: 18 years old  
School: Karasuno; third year, class 5  
School club: not officially in a club, but is the first aid assistant. Along with being a first aid assistant, been going to all of the volleyball team’s tournaments as an “official” team medic, since her first year.  
Goals: being expected to Tokyo university or Kyoto university.  
Become a doctor and save lives.  
Best friend: Shimizu Kiyoko and y/n have been friends since babies, mostly because their mothers had been friends since high school.  
Family: y/n lives with her father, her father is an alcoholic who has been struggling with grief since his wife (y/n’s mother) passed away 7 years ago, due to an unexpected headache. Y/n’s was extremely close to her mother, always being with her mum, she loved her and was heart broken when she passed but chose to be strong of her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You laid on your bed reading your school schedule for the new year, you’d be starting your third year and you’d be off to university, looking over to you window seeing the sky full of stars. Slowly closing your eyes, you suddenly hear a loud crash just outside, hearing the low grumble following the crash you know it was your father. ‘Lucky I stayed up’ you thought at you run to the front door, once opening it you saw your father lying face down on the ground, “dad are you alright, I’ll help you up okay?” You tell him as you hook an arm around him waist and rest one of his arms on your shoulders, “thankss~~ sweetie” he spoke, his words were slurred and reeked of alcohol. ‘Dad you smell really bad’ you thought as you walked him to the living room and sat him down, leaning him against the wall so he wouldn’t fall. It wasn’t hard to miss the blood on your father’s chin and knees, “dad I’m gonna have to go to the convenient store we need more bandages, so just stay here” you stood and received a small nod from your dad. Grabbing your wallet and slipping your shoes on, you began the short journey to sakanoshita market. This is a convenient store you visit regularly, and always encounter a lovely lady whom owns said store, with the amount of times you’ve been there for late night visits to get any and everything to help your father through his drunken state, you’d almost consider this woman a friend or maybe even an auntie. Walking through the door, there was a faint smell of cigarette smoke in the air, looking around you saw a really handsome man sitting at the counter with a cigarette resting between his lips and a magazine in his hands that happened to be occupying his attention. You grabbed some bandages, medical tape and some painkillers, walking up to the counter you place your items down slowly and look up at the man, who was still completely oblivious to your presence. “Umm excuse me” you spoke, instantly gaining his attention, “crap, what are you a ghost? I didn’t even hear you” he jumped slightly, however attempting to hide it as he put out his cigarette. “Oh sorry, just this thanks” pointing to your Items, he look down at them and smirked slightly, “you getting into late night fights or something” you notice his voice was deep and rough but was still somehow smooth and playful, you smiled at his comment “nah not me, but my father did try to fight the concrete” you giggled. He let out a light chuckle, “I’m guessing the concrete won” he still held his smirk, as he scanned and placed the items in a bag. “Well you didn’t hear it from me” you smirked back at him and he just let out another chuckle, “and that will be, ¥1200” he said and you passed him the money, ready to grab your shopping bag and leave but he stopped you. “here have these, I’m sure they’ll help sober up your father” he placed a paper bag and two coffee cans on the counter, “if you don’t take them they’ll just go in the bin, so take them. It’s just a few meat buns and two coffees” taking the drinks, meat buns and your items, you smiled brightly as you thanked him and left the store a little happier about meet the mystery man. Little did you know he felt the same way, he secretly hoped he’d meet the mystery woman again. That he’d meet you again.


	2. Nightmares and daydreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of death, blood and cancer, angst...

“Wake up! Y/n wake up! Get my phone” you jump out of bed to the sound of your father yelling, and ran to your parents room. As you ran to the room excitement filled you, ‘I wonder what birthday present I get to open first’ you thought as you opened your parents bedroom door, however all you found was your father sobbing while he cradled your sleep mother. “What’s wrong dad?” You asked slowly walking up to him, “get my phone, mum’s not waking up!” He said frantically “don’t be silly dad, you just have to shake mum a little more” you instruct your weeping father as if he’d never woken anyone up before, “y/n please, my phone” he pleaded, the pain in his voice make your blood run cold and head spin, at that moment you realised something was wrong. You grabbed his phone and gave it to him, looking at your mother you noticed her lips were blue and she have a trail of blood coming from each of her ears, but other then that she just looked like she was sleeping. “Y/n listen very carefully. I need you to go to the front door and open it, and when you see an ambulance van, wave them over to the house” your dad explained to you. Following his instructions, not long after you saw two ambulances vans pulled up out front your house, waving over the large men and women that exited the vans. “Hi, did you call us?” A woman leant down, you nodded and pointed through the door “my mum isn’t waking up” you said, suddenly realising how serious everything was, now realising you could lose your mother tears started to stream down your face. The woman nodded to the others to go through, she placed her hands on your shoulders “it’s okay, we’ll do everything we can to save her” she said as she stood and placed a hand on your back, “here let go wai-“ she was then cut off, “hey Watanabe-san” you both turned to see a man standing there, and he shook his head, “the dad wants his daughter” the man said as he turned and walked away that’s when the woman started following him while gently guiding you to follow as well. Walking into the room the other paramedics started to leave, looking over at your parents bed you saw you mother lying there, you father was kneeling beside the bed. Walking over to him you kneeled beside him, “I’m sorry y/n but mum couldn’t make it” your father said as he hugged you... 

Opening your eyes, you notice you sitting in your living room. While still resting your head on the floor table, you look over to the futon you laid out last night for your father, it was now empty and folded. Sitting up and stretching as you recall your nightmare, it wasn’t an uncommon nightmare but it was still sad, a week after your mother passed you and you dad found out that she had a brain tumour and it had caused a damaging amount of swelling to the brain, you remember your mother speaking to your father about a really painful headache she had and this clear watery like liquid coming from her ears, if only you knew back then what you know now, your mother would be alive and so you promised you’d save as many people as you can. “Y/n get ready for school” your father called to you from the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen dressed and ready for your first day back, grabbing your bento placing it in you bag, “dad don’t forget you food” you tell him as you begin leave, “okay I won’t. Also can you get milk on your way home, I’m walking late” he said after taking a long sipe of coffee. You didn’t know how this man did it but he be drunker then a skunk every night and then appear sober the next morning, ‘honestly I’m impressed’ you thought as you ”okay bye” you shut the front door after yourself and begin walking. Once getting to school you go to your assigned locker and place your things away and go about the day as normal. 

“Y/n thanks for stacking the shelf, you can go to the volleyball club now” your supervising teacher said, “thank you, see you tomorrow.” Walking to the gym was peaceful, once getting there you notice the entire gym was silent then you noticed Vice principle but he was no longer wearing his toupee but it was now situated on Daichi’s head, “hahaha! Oh god” you laughed out falling on you knees, making other 6 people in the room look at you, “I knew you were bald but I didn’t think it was that bad, hahaha!” Once getting a serious look from Daichi and the vice principal, you stopped laughing. “Sorry” you bowed and then went about you business, “Sawamura I’d like to talk with you” the vice principal said then him and Daichi were leaving to ‘chat’, after Daichi came back practice continued as usual, well aside from the two first years stand outside the gym. Now on your way home you stop off at sakanoshita market to buy milk and two packs of cheap Instant ramen, you walked out of the noodle aisle towards the counter “WOULD YOU KIDS GO HOME AND EAT SOME REAL FOOD!” You hear someone yell and you drop you items and put you hands up, looking at the owner of the voice in was the man from last night. “I’m sorry not you, those damn soccer kids” he said, you nodded and picked up the things you dropped and walked up to the counter, “so your a high schooler?” He made small talk while scanning everything, “umm yeah, though my dad always says I look older then I am” you smiled, “he’s not wrong and that’s ¥850” he told you, passing him the money and saying your goodbyes, you silently curse yourself because of your age. Pulling out your phone you message Kiyoko about mystery guy for her input.


	3. The same old place with new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I didn’t to take too long getting into the story, but don’t worry everything in this chapter with still contribute to the story in the long run...😅 also I’m going to say it again, if I have any non-binary people or men reading this let me know in the comments and I’ll make y/n gender neutral.🥰💕

“Ms l/n I’d like to inform you, we have received a request for you to do a few week medical taster course with a representative from Oxford University” the career counsellor spoke with a smile, “wait, Oxford University? As in... England?” You say slowly, us you processed the information, “how would a representative of Oxford university even know about me?” You asked, raising a suspicious brow. “Well I may or may not have sent your grades and some other information on you to a bunch of universities with top class medical department and oxford was the one to reply” she smiled whiled, “are you mad?” She asked after my lack of a response, “what no... this... this is amazing, I’ll definitely do it” still struggling to process everything, you took a deep breath, trying to shake the nerve and anxiety. “Okay that’s great, the course starts on Monday which gives you two days to prepare” she says and then goes on to explain, that you’d be meeting the Oxford rep at the school on Monday and then they’d take you to the hospital you’d be doing you taster course at. Your counsellor also told you the course would go for two and a half weeks, you wouldn’t being required on school property, that you’d have all you school work sent to you, and have time to finish it during the day as they’d be giving you study time, and finally to wear something nice, because in her words ‘it’s important to make a good finish impression, and do you think anyone would want to word with someone that looks like a slob’.

After school you ran to the volleyball gym, once getting there you spoke to both Takeda sensei and Daichi about you course and how you’ll be unable to attend any practices for the next two or so weeks. You left for home after telling them, once arriving home you noticed your father was home already and he had started cook, ‘today must be one of his good days’ you think as you walk into the kitchen, “hey dad, you feeling alright?” you asked still trying to figure out why you dad wasn’t drunker then a skunk right now, “yeah I’m good. I got a call from the school, they told me about your medical taster course with an Oxford representative” he told you turn around to face you, “I’m proud of you sweetie, now go wash up I made your favourite” he smiled and turned back to the stovetop. You began to walk out the kitchen only to be stopped by the sounds of your father voice, “y/n, just so you know... even though it goes without saying... your mother would be extremely proud of you” he said sadness sitting in the back of his throat that made his words tremble, you could see saying that really hurt him, but in all honesty in hurt you as well. His words left a sting to your eyes, a slightly quiver to the bottom lip and the same sadness occupying the back of your throat as well. “Thank you” was all you could say, but he know every meaning you placed behind those two words, from the ‘I needed to hear the’ to the ‘I’m grateful you’re here with me’ and finally ‘I’m glad you understand how I feel’. 

You and your father sat at the small floor table in your living room and ate the meal he cooked. Your father was always a good cook, going so long without his cooking, and to now have in suddenly showed you how much you actually missed it. “How’s the food?” He asked with a closed lip smile, “it’s great. I’m really happy you cook this, it makes the day just that much better” you tell him and his smile only widens, “I’m really really glad sweetie.” The rest of the night was filled with comfortable silence and TV shows, then finished off with you doing homework.

It was now Monday, your weekend was really uneventful aside from your father’s alcoholism getting the better of him, the volleyball match between the first years you had to miss out on because of homework, but even though you miss the match kiyoko gave you a full rundown on the game. 

you were now walking to school in your ‘nice’ clothes. In all honesty you felt slightly like an idiot, it didn’t help that when you showed kiyoko what your be wearing all she did was laugh. The clothing in question were, a white long sleeve button up shirt, I grey sweater, black dress pants and white sneakers. Kiyoko had told you, that you looked good, just really different then normal, and you have to agree. It was too early in the morning even for a school day, because of the unnatural time you left, you hadn’t had time to make your lunch. You had decided to stop off at sakanoshita market, and you thought process that helped your brain come to this conclusion was, ‘you’d get to buy a good lunch and get to see the cute guy that works there.’ As you walked into the store you instantly noticed him, “hey bit early for school don’t you think” he said as he look at his wrist watch, “I have a special program today” you said as you walked through the alias. You grabbed one Anpan (red bean paste in a bun), dried fruit snacks and a bottle of melon soda. “Just this thanks” you say and he begins to scan your items, “so what’s this program your doing?” He asked handing you the bag. “It’s a taster program with an university for major in medicine” while handing him the money you expect and you can see his slight surprise, “wow, good luck smart pants” he says as you walk out, and you continue walking to school this time with a slight blush on your face. 

As you got to the school you met up with the Oxford rep, and left for the hospital together. At the hospital you started by doing orientation, then you went around to see patients with one of the head doctors, after visiting the patients you had lunch, then a mini lesson with the Oxford Rep, and finally you had study time for the rest of the day. For the next few weeks that’s how it went, you’d work and work and... work. Of course though this time you kept in contact with kiyoko, she had told you everything that happened at school. Although kiyoko and you didn’t look like it, you’d both gossiped quiet a bit, but never went as far as to bully anyone. Kiyoko had told you about all the latest drama, school work and of course the volleyball club. Apparently while you were gone they had a practice match with Aobajohsai and they even won, and now Takeda had set up a practice match with nekoma high, for just after the golden week training camp. Today was you last day with the Oxford rep, it was almost kind of sad leaving the hospital, you had started to form a relationship with some of patients and staff members. “Thank you so much for everything” you bowed to the rep and he bowed back, “I hope to see you next year at Oxford, so pass all the classes and keep getting good grades” he said as you both finally part way. As you left the hospital you began walking to the bus stop, the ride wasn’t too long, only about fifteen minutes, most of that time on the bus was filled by games on your phone. You got off the bus at the stop closest to the school, and began the walk to the school, at this time it was about 6pm so you were more then positive that practice had already started. You were proven correct when you walked into the gym and found the boys playing a game against some men along with Noya, Suga and surprisingly Asahi... whom you had thought quit... Looking around the gym you spot Takeda sensei and...

‘Oh god is it too late to run away? No it shouldn’t be’ you think as you lay eyes on the mystery guy that works at the convenient store, you then turn to run away, but are suddenly stopped. “Hey! Y/n!” You heard Noya yell, you jump slightly, dropping your head and turn covered in your own self-shame, ‘damnit Noya! You little shit! I can’t have the mystery hottie coming near me right now, I smell like hospital’ you Internally curse, “oh umm hey” you wave, suddenly Noya lunging at you for a hug, when he wraps his arms around you put your hand on his face and push him away. “Get off! You crazy delinquent!” You say as you give him a final shove, ”why you gotta hate y/n?!” He says with a playful smirk, “go back to playing” you and at this point you realise it’d be rude if you tried to leave, now that he knows your here. You walk over to Takeda sensei and mystery hottie, “umm hey sensei” you greet him with a small bow and tight lipped smile, “oh hi y/n, this is the new coach, his name is ukai.” He turned to the man next to him and continued speaking, “ukai this is y/n, she’s the team medic. Y/n isn’t an official member but she’s almost always around and she comes to all of our matches” Takeda sensei introduced you, “it’s nice to meet you coach” you bowed slightly, as you stood up straight mystery hottie... now known as ukai... had put his hand out for a hand shake. Taking his hand he speaks, “it’s nice to meet you too” he smiles and then turns his attention back to the volleyball game that was put on pause because of your entirety. 

You decided to make some small talk with kiyoko as you both walk home together, “umm kiyoko?” You catch her attention and she looks at you signalling you to continue, “so you know the new coach? He’s umm... he’s... you know...” you stumble over your words, “I figure he wound be the hot guy you were talking about, mostly because one of the boys said something about him being the grumpy owner of the store near the school” she explained, a smell smile creeping up on her lips. “I didn’t take him as your type” she nudged you softly, “well I mean~” you giggled playful tapping your lip with your pointer finger, in mocking thoughts.

The next few week leading up to the training camp and the practice match with Nekoma was filled with you getting flustered over any little thing, you seemed like a mess, however the only one to witness your mess ups was kiyoko and she was always quick to cover for you. The training camp week didn’t get any better, but one particular night had you more embarrassed then usual. you were helping Takeda sensei and kiyoko Cook dinner, suddenly coach ukai came in complaining about a headache. “Specs, got anything for a headache?” He says as he rubs his temples, “no I have nothing but y/n should, do you have anything for him?” Takeda sensei looked at you, ‘wow thanks for throwing me under the bus’ you think as you nod. Passing coach ukai a bottle of water and a couple painkillers, “here this should help, however if you experience any dizziness or spotted vision you should go to the doctors” you informed him, and he smiled “thanks but it shouldn’t be too serious” you walked back to the pat of food you were cooking but now with a red face. However as you cooked, you had a feeling that someone was looking over your shoulder, only to turn and see coach ukai standing basically right behind you. “Umm are you okay?” You asked as your face became a deeper shade of red, “sorry it’s just that Konnyaku dumpling are my favourite” he told you, so you pick up a small bowl and filled it with some of the dumplings, “here” you pass him the bowl. “Thank you” he took the bowl and said his thanks of the food, then started eating. 

‘How sweet and kind’ ukai thought as he ate the dumplings you gave him with a smile. 

Other then that, the rest of the training camp was uneventful.


	4. Easier with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long... TBH I was on my monthlys and had no motivation at all.  
> This chapter has a lot of blood and injuries mentioned, if you get triggered by that stuff and hospital don’t read... ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> Also the next chapter will pick up right where I left it, so sorry if it seems like I just finished it abruptly...

The passed few weeks you’ve been busy, so busy you’d barely notice your father’s drinking habit getting progressive worse. however what you did notice was how much progress the volleyball team was making, that freak quick attack from hinata and Kageyama was getting better, the team’s backbone was as strong as ever thanks to noya and finally having asahi back made a world of difference in the team’s attack power. In your opinion, You don’t think the team would’ve gotten this good, so soon without coach ukai. As good as the team got thanks to ukai, the opposite should be said about you, you’d become a complete mess, to the point of not even being able to utter no more then three words to or around ukai before completely frizzing out.

Sitting in your room studying, you hear the front door being opened and closed, “y/n can you come here please” your dad calls out to you. Once making it to the living room you can see your father has some pretty nasty injuries on both of his legs, his right leg had a large bruise and his left leg had a deep cut, grabbing your medical supplies you then get to work patching him up. “Dad how’d this happen” you asked, while finishing up, “I bumped my legs on the corner of a step” he explained. It didn’t seem so far fetched considering how your father loses all sense of depth perception when he’s drunk, “alright well off to bed, I’ll clean the wounds again tomorrow” you tell him, and he staggers his way to his bedroom. 

It had been a few weeks since your father’s injuries, and you’ve been trying your best to take care of them but they’ve only gotten worse, the bruise on his leg has somehow became a large blood blister, or so it appeared to you, and the cut on his other leg just isn’t healing. You’ve told him multiple time that he should go to the doctor but he hasn’t listened.

You’re in the gym helping clean up as practice is coming to a close, suddenly sensei Takeda comes running in like he just finished a Marathon, “hey what’s up specs?” Ukai asked, as everyone look as sensei, “y/n I need to talk to you it’s urgent” Sensei had said in a serious tone, well as serious as you can sound when your out of breath. Following him out of the gym, you failed to notice ukai walking out behind you. “Hey what’s wrong?” You ask fighting the anxiety bubbling in your throat, “well it’s about your father, his... ummm... he was taken to hospital about three hours ago” Takeda explained, “what the hell, three hours ago! Why did it take this long to let her know” you jumped slightly at the sound of ukai’s voice suddenly behind you, “they said it wasn’t too serious, but it is now and they also weren’t too sure who Mr l/n’s next of kin was, after contacting his parents... well... it’s not my place to say... anyways they got on to us because y/n’s phone was going straight to message bank” sensei Takeda looked at you, “yeah my grandparents stoped talking to dad after he married mum, because she was a halfer. Anyways what hospital is he at?” Looking back and forth from between both men, “Hikarigaoka Spellman Hospital, do you have any family or friends that can drive you there?” You shake your hand no, “no but it’s not too far, I’m sure I can get the bus” but looking at your watch you realise you weren’t going to be able to get the bus, “It’s far too late for the bus, I would drive you but being your sensei I can’t because it’s too informal and I’d need permission for a parent” takeda shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’ll drive her, I’m not her sensei and if anyone asks we can tell a little lie and say I’m her family friend” ukai looked at takeda and then at you, “what do you said?” You could feel your face heat up slightly, “umm yeah” nodding, you keep your eyes trained on the ground. 

So here you are sitting in the tiny yellow car of coach ukai, the man you have one of the biggest school girl crushes on. There was some indie rock band playing on the car radio, your seat had already been reclined almost all the way back even before getting in his car, and the smell of cigarette smoke and men’s cologne filled the car. “So you want the heater on?” He asked while fiddling with the switches under the radio, “yes please” you said softly almost not trusting your voice to go any louder otherwise you feel as though it would crack. “Can I ask you something?” Ukai looked at you as the traffic light went red, giving him a single nod he continued with his questioning. “Do you not like me? Because you barely talk to me, and get really quiet when you’re around me” he said now keeping his eyes locked to the road, taking a shaky breath and looking at him from the corner of your eye. “I don’t hate you... I... umm... I just don’t know what to say” you said with lots of uncertainty, now turning your body to look at his face, just to see his reaction. However you were unable to read his face, with a light dusting your cheeks you look back out the window. Ukai felt relief fill his chest, he had been under the impression that you didn’t like him. Ukai didn’t exactly know why he’d be upset or frustrated if you didn’t like talking to him, but right at this moment it wasn’t his first priority, getting you to the hospital was. 

Rushing through the corridors and down the stairs towards the intensive care wing, once there in the tiny waiting area with a few seat and I large metal door, we were buzzed in and walked with a doctor. The doctor explained the extent of the damage “Ms L/n, your father’s legs are a lot worse then expected, however we probably would have started the operations by now but he has some internal bleeding, also we’re not to sure about his right leg. At first we thought it was a blood blister, but once further testing we realise it was dead tissue under the blister, we’re not to sure how close to the bone the dead tissue is, but if it’s right up against the bone we’ll have to amputate.” The doctor explained everything, “where’s the internal bleeding?” You ask trying to keep a straight face and not show your fear or anxiety, “in his oesophagus” the doctor finally stopped walking passed what looked like a walk of curtains, and finally opened one letting you and ukai in. There was one hospital bed, and occupying that bed was your father however he was unconscious and he looked horrible. He had several different wires and IV drips in him, but the most chilling and heartbreaking thing was the breathing tube in his mouth. “He’s unconscious right now, I’ll give you both a moment” the doctor said will walking past both you and ukai, closing the curtain. “Are you al-“ ukai began to speak but stopped when he saw your shoulders shake and heard your breath quiver, “I-I’m... so sorry” he grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, then pulled you into a hug. “I know I’m just some strange but... it’ll be okay” he says while stroking the back of your head, he smelled so nice, felt so warm, so safe, so comforting. This is what you need, wrapping your arm back around him welcoming the hug, “it’s gonna be okay” he said and continue to repeat, and you actually believe his words, it is going to be alright. It’s easier with him, with him here you don’t feel overwhelmed or out of control. 

‘It’s easier with you here, thank you. Everything seems easier in your arms. Thank you ukai.’ You thought as you quietly sobbed.


	5. Thank you but... We’re not together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter mentions death!!

_ ‘It’s easier with you here, thank you. Everything seems easier in your arms. Thank you ukai.’ You thought as you quietly sobbed.  _

Suddenly the curtains swung open, revealing the doctor from moments ago “umm am I interrupting something?” The doctor asked, looking up from ukai’s chest to realised how close the both of you are, pulling away for each other you feel your face heat up and looking over at ukai, you see his face is redder then anything. ‘Well at least he embarrassed as well’ you think, “s-sorry! Umm what is going to happen with my father” you asked while patting your uniform, “we’ll be monitoring him, and will keep in contact with you if anything changes. Also we’ll have to advise you don’t come to see him until his in a more stable condition” the doctor explained, nodding along. 

You were now being driven home, the car was silence not even the radio was playing music. You were too trapped in your own thoughts to speak of even listen, and it didn’t take a genuine to understand that, so it was not surprising to ukai. However he was worried beyond words, though the short time you two knew each other he had started to consider you an acquaintance or maybe even a friend, and now here you were frightened for your father’s live, frightened that he may not make it. Ukai just wanted to make sure you were okay, taking a deep breath, he finally broke the silence, “hey are you hungry?” Suddenly you were snapped out of your thought, “sorry? I didn’t catch that” you looked at him. Ukai smiled faintly, “I asked if you were hungry” you look back out the window, “yeah I think I am” you smile slightly, again being reminded of how glad you are that his here.

“This place has some of the best Niku Udon. I mean if that’s what you’re interested in” ukai rub the back of his neck, you nod and smile (sorry to the vegetarians and vegans 😰 ). Taking your seat and looking at the menu, your mind had already been somewhat taken away from your father in hospital. Are you still worried? Yes. But has ukai softened that worry you feel? Also yes. 

Looking at you, ukai can see your less worried but still really upset and distracted, which is totally fine. Everyone is allowed to feel sad, however he’s worried that you’ll get lost in very dark and depressing thoughts. The food arrives shortly after and you both say your thanks, “so... umm” ukai starts talking gaining your attention, ‘what do I even ask, what do you doing on the weekend? Got a boyfriend? Favourite bar?... oh geez, what am I doing I can’t ask a high schooler any of that’ ukai mentality face-palmed “so what’s your family like?” He asked, “umm well my mum’s parents passed away from old age, my dad’s parents don’t like my mum or me, and finally my dad and his brother have never gotten along” you said kind of realising how small and sad you’re world is, ukai nods and smiles “I guess it’s hard to get along with family, I can’t say I’m in the same position. However I don’t get along to well with my pigheaded and overzealous grandfather and my mum wants me to hurry up and get married” he finishes speaking and slowly you see his facial expressions change from a soft smile to dread, “oh crap... that was way too much to share, I’m so sorry for making it weird” ukai bows his head slightly “it’s fine, isn’t your grandfather coach Ukai senior, he was a good coach... just kinda scary. Actually come to think of it both you and him share a lot of resemblance” you smile proudly at your observation but notice ukai’s face fall, “oh you think I’m old and scared” he looks down at his bowl “no no! Not at all! Your very young and hands- I mean young and youthful and totally not scared” you panic, ‘oh god I’m so dumb, young and youthful almost basically mean the same thing’ you watch ukai for his reaction, and he looks somewhat relieved. “I’m glad you don’t think I old” he sighed out, “so what was your mother like? If you don’t mind me asking” he took a mouth full of food just after asking, you think back into your memory, but one memory keeps popping up. 

_ It was a cold winters night, your mother and you were sleeping under the kotatsu, but were both woken up by your dad running through the front door shouting that he needed a blanket or towel now. When your mum went to go tell him off for yelling inside, she gasped and ran to get a towel, your dad came into the living room with small wet brown fluff ball in he’s hands. “I got the towel, is he breathing?” Your mother asked quickly wrapping it around what you figured was a kitten, “yeah but barely” your father sounded worried as he rubbed the kitten with the towel, drying it whilst trying to warm it up. You sat in silence and watched your parents work, the kitten itself was tiny, it was probably only half the size of your father’s palm. It had been ten minutes now and the kitten wasn’t responding “Hun, I- I don’t think...” your father looked at you mother, “keep trying” your mother said in a sad tone, pressing his ear to the kitten’s chest, your father lifted his head and shook it. “There’s nothing I can do” at this a sadness filled the room, both your parents left the room with the kitten and you just sat at the kotatsu with tears running down your cheeks. “Hey sweetie, here” your mother placed a glass of water in front of you, while drinking the water your mother cuddled you, “how about tomorrow we get some flowers for the little guy?” She smiled and you nodded. _

“Glass of water” you say under your breath, Ukai raised a brow in confusion, “pardon, I did catch that” he said. “Oh right, well this isn’t really an answer for your question, but my mother always got me a glass of water whenever I felt sad. After she passed away, dad continued that tradition and when I asked him why he started, it’s confuse me into think I was just thirsty” you smiled and looked down, ‘well no one is gonna be there to give me a glass of water for a little while’ you feel a tightness in your throat. “Hey smarty-pants, here” looking up you see Ukai giving to a glass of water, taking from him, you slowly gulp in down. “Everything will be alright I promise”. 

You both finish eating and go to pay, reaching for your money, you’re suddenly stopped. “I’ll be paying” ukai says with a smile as he grabs your hand, and your heart just about stops. Looking at your feet to try and make sense of everything, ‘ukai’s holding my hand, MY HAND! What do I do? Do I tell him the meal was good? Or thanks for paying? Do I pull my hand away? Or do I-‘ your thoughts were then interrupted by the cashier, “you two are a very cute couple” you heard the smile behind her words, you looked up at the woman and then to ukai, who was already looking at you with a shocked expression, let go of your hand turning to the cashier. “Oh thank you but... we’re not together” he said, and the lady just laughed a little. Both ukai and you walked out of the restaurant, not looking at each other. Getting into the car and buckle yourself in, and the silence is deafening. “I’m really sorry about that” ukai finally broke the silence after about five minutes, you looked at him and started laughing, “it’s fine, I’m not offended that she thinks we’re dating” you say blushing slightly, “okay that’s good, I just don’t want you to feel weird” ukai put the keys in the ignition.

You were home now, and silence was the only thing hear, ‘maybe that silence from the car ride followed me home’ you thought. The house was so quiet and empty without your dad around, but you had to go about your life normally and just wait for everything to go back to the way it was. So that’s what you did, 

breakfast; school; club; hospital; dinner; sleep; repeat. 

And that’s how it was for a month or two, you weren’t too sure your life started to blur together, however in this time both ukai and yourself had become great friends, because he was nice enough to take you to and from the hospital and something you’d both share each other’s company at dinner. Today was different, you had got a call from your father’s workplace saying that they had to let him go, ‘in other words, they’re fired him or are in the process of firing him’. In short that basically left you with almost nothing, aside from your father’s and your own savings, which you couldn’t use, so the next option was to find a job. Finding said job was a lot easier then you initially thought, on weekday mornings before dawn you’d be working in the fields not too far from your home, and on the really early weekend mornings you’d be working at the local wet market in the fresh produce section. In turn this should be enough for you to scrap by, and now all that matters is that the school and your friends don’t find out.


	6. Unbelievable... just unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waning this chapter mentions/insinuates a non-consensual relationship, please be mindful and don’t read if this will trigger you. Also I’m really sorry this took so long I had some family issues going on and it put a really big stop on writing or even having the creativity for writing... hehe :)

“You look tired, and you’ve been yawning all throughout practice” kiyoko said while helping to pack the first aid kit for tomorrow’s practice, “oh really? I hadn’t noticed” you looked up at her and smiled, ‘kiyoko too smart to fall for one of your lies y/n’ you mentally curse yourself, “I’m not too smart to see though your lies, I’ve just known you long enough, oh and you’re a terrible lair” kiyoko didn’t look up from the first aid pack as she explained, “what! How!?” You asked dumbfounded, now wondering if she could read minds. “I’m not a mind reader, I can just see it on your face” she smiled and shook her head in amusement, sometimes you wondered how someone as perfect as kiyoko was best friends with you, but you’re certainly glad you were. “Now why are you so tired all the time?” She asked, “okay time to come clean, promise you won’t be mad?” You looked at her with pleading eyes, and she gave you a single nod, so you continued “well I’ve been trying to bring up my grade point average, so I may have stayed up a little too late once or twice” you flat out lied to her, as she nod you were convinced she hadn’t bought it, but she didn’t questioning further. That in your books is a win.

“Alright everyone, we’re finished for today” You heard coach ukai shout from behind you, “you ready to go?” He asked while tapping your shoulder. Spinning around to look at him, you nod and follow him out the gym, to his car. By now everyone knew why you went with ukai after practice, however the only reason everyone knows is because Nishinoya and Tanaka’s nosy habits...

_***Flashback***_

_ Tanaka and Noya had both found it weird that you’d been leaving at the exact same time as ukai after every practice, “hey noya, don’t you find it weird y/n leaves the same time as coach everyday?” Tanaka asked his friend, “yeah I was thinking the same thing” noya responded enthusiastically, now greatful that he’s not the only one to pick up on it. “So we have to figure out what going on!...” tanaka stated and continued on explaining his plan to follow you and ukai, to see just what you’re both hiding. Later that day after evening practice, both tanaka and noya followed ukai and you out of the gym to a little yellow car. As you both got to the car, ukai opens the door for you and then walked around to the drivers side of the car. “Why are they in the car together?” Tanaka asked his friend, as the yellow car pulled out of the parking lot with both you and ukai. “They’re shacked up” noya gasped, “what! But that’s illegal, should we tell the team?” Tanaka panicked, watching the yellow car disappear. However both nishinoya and tanaka had decided to keep quiet about your’s and ukai’s car rides, well that was until they saw you the next morning looking more tired and uncomfortable then usual. Gathered in the gym for morning practice, they kept the all the boys behind for a minute to tell them, “are you sure? That’s a dangerous accusation” Daichi asked, “THEY LEFT IN THE SAME CAR!!! HE EVEN OPENED THE DOOR FOR HER!” Noya yelled “AND YOU SAW HOW TIRED AND UNCOMFORTABLE SHE WAS THIS MORNING!! SHE COULDN’T EVEN PICK UP A BALL WITHOUT WINCING IN PAIN” tanaka back noya up, yelling just as loudly. “Well if that doesn’t sound like a couple going to hookup I don’t know what does” suga tapped his chin in thought, “do you think it’s... you know?... she wants it...” ennoshita focused his eyes on the floor. “What are you insinuating? That’s it’s not consensual?” Tsukishima scoffed finding this whole thing ridiculous, “well perhaps that’s why she’s been looking sad, and tired recently” asahi added and silence fell on the group of boys, as they thought about your mood change since ukai started coaching the team. “Now that you mentioned it...” suga dropped his head, “that’s it we need to do something” Daichi said as everyone left the gym. Evening practice rolled around sooner then intended and you were running late, however when you got to the gym practice hadn’t been taking place, it hadn’t even started. Instead you were met with all the boys gathering around ukai, just about ready to jump him, however both takeda and kiyoko were trying to defuse the situation. “Listen to me, whatever you think is happening, isn’t happening... look it’s not my place to say why she’s leaving with me, but I’m telling you that we’re not hooking up” ukai said holding his hands up in defence, “that’s not very convincing” tsukishima said almost like he was trying to make the situation worse. “He’s right! That’s it Tanaka you hold, I’ll punch!” Noya shouted rolling up his jacket sleeves, “whatever you did to her, we’re gonna do to you” Daichi said in a seemingly calm tone but he held a very scary facial expression. “What are you all doing?” You asked, “y/n! Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Hinata grabbed you and pulled you away from the large group, “I’m fine, what are you doing to coach?” You point to ukai, who had been backed up against the wall. “They think I’ve been taking you home with me” he said, and you felt your face go red with embarrassment, “w-what?!” You look over to the boys surrounding ukai and frown. “Why?” You focus on both noya and tanaka, knowing they’d be behind this. Watching them, they both gulped nervously, “well... we saw both of you leave together in the same car” noya explained nervously, shifting his weight between his feet. “And the first thing you thought was that I’M fooling around with the COACH?” Your frown deepened, and anger rested on each word. “Umm yeah” tanaka looked everywhere but you, “you didn’t even think to ask me? Honestly I should have expected something like this from you two...” you point at noya and tanaka “...but the rest of you, I thought you guy were smarter then this. If you must know, I’m not hooking up with anyone, and certainly not the coach of the volleyball team.” You look towards that rest of the team, who all looked very apologetic and so you continued on. “Coach has been nice enough to take me to the hospital everyday so that I can see my father” you finish with a deep sigh, you were annoyed but you understand it was a misunderstanding, so you decided to forgive them this time. “Now apologies to coach and get started on practices” you demanded, with a chorus of apologies everyone went back to work.  _

_ ***end of flashback*** _

“Tell your dad we said ‘hi’” Daichi shouts as you walk out the gym, you nod and continue on. At the hospital it was just like any other day, although unlike the other days your father was now recovering from his recent operation.

The operation he received wasn’t too serious just a few skin grafts, and luckily enough his recovery was going perfectly, even better then perfectly... fantastically... all in all the operation was a success. 

However today you got the news about how much the operation cost and how you could setup a payment plan, so it’s fair to say you have to work even harder from now on.

“Sweetie how’s school going?” Your father asked as he ate a cookie you got earlier today, “it’s good, I’m still keeping up with everything” you smile as you watch him enjoy the cookie. Under better circumstances you’d be beyond overjoyed to have an convention with your father while he’s sober, but your just glad he’s doing better. It seemed like something was bothering him but you couldn’t pick out what, as you were about to ask he spoke up, “Y/n, I know about my job and I’m not mad you didn’t tell me, I just wanna know how your taking care of yourself and how I can help” your father said in a sad tone, “if you need to you can tap into my savings” he said while looking you dead in the eyes, “don’t worry dad, I got a weekend job” you smile to reassure him your total fine. Your father doesn’t say anything right away but he does nod, “well if you ever need more, use my savings. Also you should head home and have dinner” he said, nodding you get up and hug him goodbye. As your leaving the doctor stops you for a second time, “miss l/n, your father is making a very speedy recovery and should be out of here by next week” she explains, “that’s amazing, thank you” you bow to the woman, and say your goodbyes. 

_ ***Time skip to the next morning*** _

Sitting in the change room of your workplace, changing into your rubber boots. You heard some women in their mid-twenties talking about a good looking man who just started a few days ago, they explained that he was tall but not too tall, has a nice build and dyed blonde hair. ‘I guess that’s all it takes for women to swoon’ you thought shaking your head in amusement, “you think he’s married or dating someone?” One of the women asked, “I hope not but he seems like the type to be taken” another pouts, at this you leave to go get your work done. 

Hunched over picking chillies from the small bushes and putting them in your basket, once the basket’s full you stood up and stretched out before picking up your basket. As you walked back to the little shop so the older women can wash the chillies and cut them, however on your way there you happen to bump into someone. “I’m so sorry! You didn’t drop anything, did you?” You asked in a panic, looking at the tall strangers back. “It’s fin-“ said as he turned around, “y/n!” It was ukai, ‘oh crap, he knows, he wasn’t supposed to know that I’m working here’ you internally panic, “oh hey coach” you smile weakly... 

Have you gotten more comfortable around ukai... yes...

Are you still awkward around him... also yes... 

“I didn’t know your worked here” he states as you both start walking back to the shop. “So do you want me to drive you home” ukai asked as you both properly cleaned off your muddy boots and put them away, “it’s alright, I live only five minutes away from here” you smile and thank him, “alright if you say so, just make sure you walk safely” ukai smiled as he walked to the door.

The days passed on and you’d seen ukai everyday this week at work and volleyball practice. It was strange, the more time you spend with him the more you were falling for him.

However it was now Friday evening and volleyball practice was now taking place, well the boys were actually having a break, but whatever same difference. You sat with kiyoko and spoke about anything and everything, unbeknownst to both of you but noya and Tanaka are eavesdropping on yours and kiyoko’s conversation. “So how’s your little crush going?” She asked, “it’s fine, you’d think because I spent a lot of time with him, I’d be less awkward but no” you shrug and take a deep breath. “Have you told him?” Kiyoko asked with a side smile, already knowing the answer. “Are you crazy!? Of course not...” you whisper-yell while kiyoko just laughs at you, “cause that’d go fantastically,  ‘oh hey coach, I like you... oh what was that... no no, I like like you...’  I’d just about die if he found out” your voice was lasted with sarcasm, kiyoko continued to chuckle at your words while you pouted watching as practice starts back again. “Y/n, I’m kinda worried about you...” kiyoko turned to face you, “what? That was so sudden” you chuckle and watch the boys hit the ball back and forth over the net, “listen, you didn’t tell me about your dad when he was taking to hospital, even though you tell me everything... not only that but you’ve been really tired lately and I’m just worried about you” she rested a hand on your shoulder and watched your face for any change of expression, “look kiyoko, I’m totally fine... if I wasn’t I’d reach out okay” you look her in the eyes, you weren’t lying or at least you think your not lying. You have been handling yourself quite well, you’d been eating well, buying enough food, paying utility bills and medical bills. You were doing really well for yourself, there was no need to get anyone else involved. “I know that, but I’m still worried. Y/n can you please just go straight home tonight and go get some extra sleep” kiyoko looked at you with pleading eyes, all you could do was nod, not wanting to worry her further.

Watching the progress the team had make was fantastic and it overjoyed Takeda, “listen coach I own you a drink, it’s amazing what you’ve done with these guys in such a short amount of time.” Takeda smiled and continued to watch the boys. “I’ll take you up on that offer anytime specs” ukai smiled while folding his arms over his chest, “well how about tonight?” takeda asked still keeping his eyes on the boys, “I don’t know I might still have to take y/n to the hospital, we could after I’m finished” ukai let his eyes drift over to you, and noticed you’re walking over to him. “Hey coach, about the hospital tonight. I’m planning on not going, so don’t worry about taking time out of your Friday to drive me there.” You explained, ukai just nodded along “okay well that works out well, I was gonna buy him a few drinks tonight” Takeda said with soft smile, “hopefully you get plenty of rest, you look like you need it” takeda looked at you his smile only brighting,“Alright I will” you return his smile, ‘oh brother, do I really look that tired’ you thought with a sigh.

As soon as you got home to fell asleep, however you were awoken by the sound of your phone buzzing. Looking at the screen you could see that noya had messaged the group chat...

Ukai and takeda sat at a small table in the bar, their conversations had been mostly about volleyball. That was until the conversation at hand took a turn towards women, “so ukai, you got yourself a girlfriend?” Takeda asked, ukai shook his head, “nah... how about you?” He asked in return, and takeda took a deep breath like he was ready to explain the whole of his dating life. “No no... there’s this really cute woman I work with, butttt she married so there’s not change in hell” takeda finished by taking a large gulp of his drink. The conversation about takeda’s missed opportunity with this mystery woman continued on, until you popped up in ukai’s head. This wasn’t uncommon recently you’d been occupying ukai’s thoughts religiously. “Hey crazy question have you ever fallen for any of your students?” Ukai asked, takeda tilted his head in thought. “Well not really, I have had very pretty and handsome students and I’ve worked with some really pretty and handsome but I’ve never fallen for any of them, other then that woman” takeda nodded in agreement with his our answer, “is this about one of my students... because I think I know who you’re talking about” takeda smirked knowing exactly who ukai was talking about, “you know what, don’t worry about it” ukai downed the rest of his drink and look everywhere aside from takeda. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere around them, until takeda spoke having a mischievous idea, “hey listen here, I know you have some kind of feelings for y/n... let’s make a bet, if you two don’t end up together in the future I’ll pay you ¥1500... but if you do, you have to pay me” takeda looked ukai dead in the eye and pushed his hand out to shake on there ‘agreement’.“You know what just to prove you wrong, but if she doesn’t confess her feeling... which she doesn’t have... by the end of the year, then the deals off” ukai grumble, in his eyes this was ridiculous... in what world would a pretty young lady like you have feelings for an old guy like him. After shaking on there agreement, suddenly both their phones started vibrating with messages from the volleyball team group chat...

_ ****Karasuno’s group chat**** _

_ Nishinoya: Y/n....  _

_ I think you have something to tell up _

_ Y/n (you): What? _

_ Tanaka: We know… _

_ Y/n: Okay... _

_ What do you know? _

_ Daichi: Stop bugging y/n _

_ Nishinoya: We know who you like _

_ Y/n: What!? I don’t what you’re talking about _

_ Ennoshita: Wait how do you two know? _

_ Nishinoya: We heard her and kiyoko talking _

_ Kiyoko: So you were both listening in on our private conversation. _

_ Tanaka: ...0///0 _

_ Nishinoya: <3<3 0///0  _

_ Tanaka: She spoke to us bro _

_ Nishinoya: I know  _

_ Y/n: Back on topic! _

_ Nishinoya: right. _

_ Y/n: you can’t tell anyone, I don’t want to embarrass him _

_ Daichi: what, any guy would be lucky to have you liking him _

_ Asahi: He’s right :) _

_ Sugawara: If you want you can like me instead _

_ Y/n: sugawara... :|  _

_ Sugawara: Maybe not... that’s cool too _

_ Hinata: So who is it?  _

_ Tsukishima: Probably someone just as ugly as her _

_ Yamaguchi: Tsukki that’s mean _

_ Y/n-senpai I think you’re pretty  _

_ Y/n: Thank you Yamaguchi _

_ Tanaka: Noya I really wanna tell them _

_ Nishinoya: I know _

_ Y/n: You can’t, he could find out and it makes it weird _

_ Ennoshita: Well that means it’s not one of us _

_ Nishinoya: That’s not entirely true _

_ Sugawara: What? _

_ Daichi: Wait don’t say anything  _

_ Asahi: He’s right, it’s not our business _

_ Nishinoya: It’s coach ukai _

_ Y/n: ...  _

_ Ennoshita: Wait for real _

_ Hinata: But he’s so old _

_ Tanaka: I know right _

_ Tsukishima: That’s disgusting _

_ Tsukishima’s offline _

_ Yamaguchi: I’m sorry y/n-senpai  _

_ We shouldn’t have been told _

_ Y/n: Whatever it’s fine Yamaguchi, you didn’t do anything wrong _

_ Y/n’s offline _

After getting offline you muted the group chat and when back to sleep, what you didn’t know was that your situation was only going to get worse... 

_ **Back in that chat** _

_ Sugawara: You two little shits better think of a Mighty good apology for her _

_ Asahi: oh no _

_ Sugawara: oh no is right, I’ll beat their asses _

_ Asahi: No not that _

_ Look who’s in the chat _

_... _

_ Daichi: Oh shit _

_ Ennoshita: Umm hi coach, did you read all this? _

_ Coach ukai: Yeah I did actually  _

_ Sugawara: It was a joke right boys? _

_ Tanaka: No _

_ Coach ukai’s offline _

_ Nishinoya: Wrong answer bro _

_ Kageyama: Shouldn’t he be flattered that a pretty girl likes him?? _

_ Hinata: That’s what I was thinking... I’d totally melt if someone as kind and pretty like y/n liked me _

_ Ennoshita: Guys that’s exactly it y/n is still a girl and coach is a grown man _

_ Tanaka and Noya, you shouldn’t of said anything... this kind of stuff can get y/n and coach in a lot of trouble _

_ Nishinoya: maybe we can make this right _

_ Tanaka: hopefully _

_ **end of the chat** _

After reading the text messages ukai look up at takeda and shook his head, “unbelievable... just unbelievable” he remarked in disbelief. “Well I was right, I take cash or check” takeda smirked at the distain on ukai’s face. Well this was just great not only was ukai ¥1500 out of pocket, it would now be incredibly awkward between both you and him, ‘could tonight get any more worse?’ Ukai asked himself. “Alright specs, I’ll pay you next week... let call it a night, I’ll get you a taxi” ukai helped takeda up and walked him over you the taxi waiting bay and called for a cab, he got takeda home safely and then got himself home safely. ‘Let’s hope tonight can’t get worse’ ukai thought as he laid in bed waiting for sleep.

The obnoxiously loud ring of your phone woke you up, not reading the contact name or the time you answered “miss l/n! Hello is that you?” The voice sounded almost urgent, “yes” you respond starting to wake up, “we need you to come to the hospital, _it’s urgent._ ”


End file.
